Una tarde sin robin
by revencita
Summary: Robin esta enfermo y tiene que ir al hospital, sin embargo ¿qué pasara con los titanes mientras él no esta? ¿podrán cuidar la torre?


**Aquí esta una historia que se me ocurrió hoy cuando fui al hospital, esque me enferme porque hoy hacia mucho frio, así que la historia se la dedico al maldito frio.**

**Por revencita**

**Una tarde sin robin**

Era de mañana. Los titanes se habían levantado y se morían de frio. Cyborg encendió la televisión para ver como estaba el pronostico del tiempo para ver si debía salir a la torre este a visitar a sus compañeros (abeja).

-Diablos, ahora si que esta helado.- dijo cyborg al ver el numero cero en la parte de abajo del canal de noticias.

-¿Qué, a cuántos grados estamos?- pregunto chico bestia preocupado colocándose una bufanda verde en su cuello.

-Cero grados, creo que no podre salir hoy.- dijo cyborg desilusionado.

-¿Qué significa cero grados?, que no hace ni frio ni calor.- pregunto la ingenua extraterrestre que estaba en la cocina con la cuchara en la boca.

-No, significa que hace demasiado frio.- le contesto raven que estaba en el sofá al igual que cyborg, viendo el pronostico del tiempo.

-Oh, eso explica porque robincito no sale de su habitación.-dijo starfire.

-¿Y desde cuando lo llamas así?- pregunto chico bestia aguantándose la risa por el comentario de su compañera.

-Desde ahora, es mi pequeño bebe.- dijo starfire abrazando a la caja de cereal.

-Está bien, sólo dilo cuando yo no este presente.- dijo raven ahora dirigiéndose a su habitación para traerse una manta.

En el momento en que raven se retiro del living robin salió de su habitación y llego a la cocina con un muy mal aspecto en su cara. Tenía ojeras en su rostro que se figuraban debajo de su antifaz, también estaba sudando y su cabello estaba alborotado.

-¿Viejo estás bien?- pregunto cyborg algo exaltado al verlo llegar.

-Oh no, robin se ha convertido en un zombie.- dijo chico bestia casi gritando y con las manos en su cabeza.

-Fue la peor cosa que se te pudo ocurrir.- dijo robin con voz ronca y cansada.

-Robin, estás enfermo. No te preocupes, yo te cuidare hasta que te cures.- dijo starfire abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Starfire suéltame, no quiero contagiarte. Y preferiría que me curara cyborg.- dijo robin tratando de zafarse.

-Claro que no, no dejare que me contagies, además no soy doctor del todo.- dijo cyborg apagando la televisión.

-Rayos, entonces tendré que ir al hospital.

-¿Qué es un hospital?- pregunto de nuevo la ingenua alienígena.

-Es un lugar en donde te encajan agujas enormes y te checan la garganta con un palillo de madera que te hace vomitar y…

-Chico bestia la estás asustando.- grito cyborg ya que starfire estaba comenzando a traumarse con las palabras de su amigo.

-¡No robin!, no dejare que vallas, prefiero cuidarte yo a que te encajen agujas.

-No es nada de eso star, lo que pasa es que chico bestia le tiene miedo a los hospitales. Un hospital es un lugar en donde unas personas llamadas doctores te ayudan a curarte de cualquier enfermedad.- dijo robin calmando a su novia.

-Oh, esta bien robin si te van a ayudar a curarte prefiero que vallas. Déjame ir por mi abrigo.- dijo starfire casi levantándose de su asiento hasta que robin la detuvo.

-Hey, a dónde crees que vas, crees que te dejare ir conmigo después de que te lleve al supermercado.- dijo robin recordando aquella vez que se hizo un caos llevándola.- te quedaras aquí con los titanes y cuidaran la torre esta bien.

-Pero robin, recuerda la ultima vez que te fuiste, te extrañe mucho.- dijo starfire ahora ella recordando cuando robin se habia ido para entrenar con el verdadero maestro.

-Estarás bien sin mi, sólo me iré por unas horas no creo que tenga que tardarme tanto.- dijo robin ahora soltando a starfire.- y si me necesitas sólo llámame por el comunicador.

-Hey viejo, toma el auto T.- dijo cyborg lanzándole las llaves para que robin las cachara.

-Pero.- dijo robin haciendo pausa al momento de cacharlas.- es tu auto, puedo irme en mi motocicleta.

-Estás enfermo, el viento te dará en la cara aunque tengas casco, si llevas el auto al menos te cubrirá.

-Bueno, me voy traten de no destruir la torre y por favor, no se pongan mi ropa.- dijo robin, advirtiéndole especialmente a chico bestia, casi saliendo de la torre hasta que su comunicador sonó.

-¿Hola?

-Robin, te extraño mucho.- dijo la voz de starfire por el comunicador.

-Starfire, se supone que debes llamarme cuando este en el hospital no a unos tres pasos de ti.- dijo robin volteándose para ver a starfire con su comunicador en las manos.

-Lo siento, adiós robincito.

-Adiós star.- dijo robin para después meterse en el auto T y comenzar a conducir.

-¿Ya se fue?- pregunto chico bestia que estaba detrás de starfire.

-Si, ya se fue.

-¡Fiesta!-gritaron cyborg y chico bestia sacando las serpentinas y las botanas.

-Robin dijo que deberíamos de cuidar la torre.- dijo starfire no muy segura de lo que hacían sus amigos.

-Tranquila star, no estamos haciendo nada malo, además debemos aprovechar que no esta para ya sabes divertirnos un poco, cuando él esta nunca podemos hacerlo.- dijo chico bestia sentándose en el sofá con el control de su videojuego y las frituras a un lado de él.

-¿Seguros que robin no se enojara?- pregunto.

-Seguros.- gritaron chico bestia y cyborg al unisono.

-Está bien podrían pasarme esas cosas a las que llaman papitas.- dijo starfire.

Chico bestia y cyborg se las entregaron y ella se sentó a lado de ellos para observar como jugaban. Raven solo rodo los ojos y comenzó a leer un libro llamado _La casa_ que estaba por terminar.

…..

Treinta minutos después en el hospital

-Por fin llegue, no sabia que aun con tiempo de frio se armaba el tráfico en las calles.- dijo robin para después aplanar el botón que hacia que se activara la alarma del auto T y después entro al hospital.

Camino hacia donde estaba una secretaria tecleando unas citas que tenia que mandar para los doctores mientras sostenía el teléfono con su hombro, apretándolo con su oído. Llego hasta donde estaba ella pero de igual manera no le hizo caso.

-Señorita, necesito ver a un doctor.- dijo robin algo fuerte para que lo escuchara.

-Guarde silencio jovencito, estamos en un hospital.- dijo para después colgar el teléfono y seguir tecleando.

-Señorita.

-¿Que se ofrece?-pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado lo que quería antes.

-Ah… como le habia dicho necesito ver a un doctor.- dijo robin.

-Esta bien, necesito la firma de tus padres aquí.- dijo sacando un papel de un cajón de su escritorio.

-Señorita, mis padres murieron.- dijo secamente. La secretaria dejo su computadora y se le quedo viendo con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho, como es que andas aquí solito hijo.

-Ah…

-No importa, vamos te llevare yo misma, pediatría queda no muy lejos de aquí.- dijo la secretaria saliendo de su pequeña oficina para después tomarle la mano a robin.

-Oiga cuantos años cree que tengo, necesito ver a un doctor, no a un pediatra, tengo dieciséis años.- dijo mirándola. Luego esta comenzó a reírse.

-He oído a señoras que se aumentan la edad para que la gente piense que son jóvenes, pero no a muchachitos de trece años.

-Señora no tengo trece, tengo dieciséis. No me confunda con Harry Potter.- dijo robin soltándole la mano bruscamente.

-No seas mal portado, ven vamos a pediatría te guste o no.- dijo la secretaria sin tomarle la mano y caminando hacia pediatría (lugar en donde atienden a los niños de 0 a dieciséis años), para que la siguiera.

Robin no tuvo mas remedio y la siguió cuando su comunicador sonó de nuevo.

-¿Hola?- contesto, y de nuevo vio a starfire en la pantalla del comunicador.

-Hola robincito.- dijo la alegre pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa starfire?-pregunto robin pensando que se trataba de algo importante.

-Nada, es solo que… ¿qué pasaría si la llave de paso del baño se rompiera?, solo es una pregunta, no es que en realidad se haya roto.- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Yo le diría a cyborg que la repare.

-Esta bien, tengo que colgar me estoy inundando, perdón me estoy desesperando porque no llegas.- dijo viendo hacia abajo como el agua alcanzaba sus pies.

-Esta bien, adiós.- dijo cerrando el comunicador para después guardarlo en su cinturón.

…..

Mientras tanto en la Torre T

-Cyborg arregla esa maldita cosa.- dijo chico bestia desesperado porque el agua salía a chorro de la llave de paso.

-Eso trato de hacer.- dijo cyborg con una llave de herramienta en su mano girándola para tratar de cerrarla.

-No entiendo como se rompió.- dijo cyborg.

-Espera ¿qué fue eso?- pregunto chico bestia al oír pasos que venían hacia ellos.

-Es raven, si sabe que rompimos esto nos matara. Rápido cúbranlo.- dijo cyborg parándose y recargándose en la puerta mientras starfire tapaba con su cuerpo el escusado y chico bestia ponía el dedo en la llave para que no saliera el agua.

-Cyborg, ¿podrías moverte?- dijo raven tratando de pasar.

-Porqué, no hay nada de malo aquí.

-En verdad necesito entrar.- dijo raven moviéndose para que cyborg la dejara pero en vez de eso, él imitaba sus movimientos y hasta parecía que estaban bailando.

-Esta bien ¿qué sucede aquí?- dijo raven ya desesperándose y dejando de moverse. Estaba segura de que escondían algo.

-Nada, no pasa nada, aquí todo esta tan tranquilo como el agua.- dijo para que después chico bestia saliera volando y el agua saliera disparada como un volcán en erupción.

-Esta bien, ustedes están en problemas.- dijo raven al ver el grave problema que mojaba a sus compañeros.

-Por favor amiga raven no le digas a robin sobre esto, si lo sabe pensara que no somos capases de cuidar la torre y se enojara con nosotros y…

-Pensara que tu también lo hiciste.- dijo chico bestia levantándose.

Suspiro.-Esta bien solo lo hago por mí, a trabajar.- dijo entrando al baño para tratar de arreglar la catástrofe que habían causado chico bestia y starfire por jugar con un bate dentro de la torre.

…..

Mientras tanto en el hospital

Robin esperaba en una gran sala donde habían niños llorando y madres desesperadas por el llanto de su propio hijo.

En la televisión estaba un documental sobre la diabetes, era tan aburrido. El personal lo había programado para que acabara en treinta minutos y después volviera a comenzar de nuevo.

-¿_A quién le importa la diabetes si ni siquiera la padeces?_- pensó robin con su cara de enojo y cansancio.

Miro delante de su asiento y habia una niña delante de él sentada en la fila del frente, mirándolo acechadoramente con una paleta en la boca. Decidió ignorarla y mirar para otro lado y esperar hasta que lo atendieran. Se estaban tardando demasiado, no habia tanta gente ahí pero como quiera no atendían a nadie. De seguro era su hora de comer o solo estaban jugando juegos online en sus computadoras.

-Melisa Toledo.- grito una doctora desde su oficina y una pequeña niña con su madre entraron.

-Laura Belles.- grito ahora un doctor y como era de esperarse también se levantaron a que la atendieran.

Al menos los turnos estaban avanzando. Miro de nuevo al frente y ahí estaba de nuevo la niña, que no paraba de mirarlo. Esta vez decidió hablarle.

-Ah… ¿se te ofrece algo?- dijo lo mas cortés que pudo, evitando sonar ronco por su dolor de garganta.

-¿En donde esta Batman?, se supone que te debe de acompañar al doctor.- dijo la niña sacándose la paleta de cereza de su boca. Era lo único que le faltaba

-Ah… Batman y yo nos separamos hace mucho.

-¿Pero por qué, si tú y él eran como uña y mugre? .Eran inseparables.- dijo ahora emocionadamente.

-Yo no diría eso, veras cuando estaba con él, no dejaba de darme órdenes y era muy malo con la gente. No quería ser tan frio como él.

-Cómo que frio, ¿entonces tú eras caliente?-pregunto la niña algo confundida. Robin se pego en la cara como símbolo de desesperación.

-No, ser frio es decir que no te importan los sentimientos de los demás.

-Pero Batman no es malo, es el mejor superhéroe del mundo.- dijo saltando en su asiento aprovechando que su mamá no estaba para regañarla.

-Velo como quieras, jamás regresare con él, ya estoy con otras personas.

-Está bien.- dijo la niña. Luego de unos segundos su mamá llego del baño.

-Lucia Valadez.- grito el pediatra y la niña que hablaba con robin se levanto con su madre para después entrar a la oficina dejando a robin solo con su enfermedad, rodeado de niños llorones y documentales aburridos.

Mientras tanto en la Torre T

-¡No funciona!- grito cyborg tratando de cerrarla de nuevo con su llave de herramienta.

-Está bien tengo una idea.- dijo raven comenzando a perder los estribos.-Starfire dispara aquí para ver si puedes sellarlo.

-Muy bien, cómo no se me habia ocurrido.- dijo starfire saltando por la maravillosa idea de raven.

-¡Hazlo rápido, creo que se están mojando mis bóxers!- dijo chico bestia empapado.

Starfire disparo hacia donde raven le habia indicado y funciono, se sello la llave de paso.

-¡Si!- grito de alegría cyborg.

-No se que haríamos sin ti amorcito.- dijo chico bestia acercándose a raven para abrazarla.

-No me toques, me voy tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- dijo raven para después salir del baño e irse a leer su libro de nuevo olvidando sus ganas de ir al baño. Creía que su trabajo ahí había concluido.

-Esta bien, ¿cual es la moraleja aquí?- les pregunto cyborg.

-¿Que debes usar calzoncillos impermeables por si acaso?- pregunto chico bestia.

-No, debemos ser mas cuidadosos en cuanto a nuestros actos, y no jugar con bates dentro de la torre.- dijo acechadoramente a chico bestia y a starfire.- piénsenlo, que hubiera pasado si raven no nos hubiera ayudado, desde ahora hay que ser mas responsables y no hacer tonterías.

-Está bien.- dijo chico bestia con un tono de niño regañado.

-Robin se ha tardado mucho no lo creen.- dijo starfire en tono de preocupación.

-Por favor sólo se ha tardado una hora, eso es normal.

-Pero amigo cyborg, que pasa si lo que dijo nuestro amigo bestia fue verdad.

-¿Lo de las inyecciones?, star esas cosas solo pasan cuando estas muy enfermo o quieres prevenir una enfermedad.

-Oh, entonces robin no será inyectado, gracias cyborg me han hecho muy feliz tus palabras.- dijo saliendo del baño para después sacar su comunicador.

…..

En el hospital

Robin seguía sentado esperando cuando sonó su comunicador.

-Hola starfire.- dijo sin preguntar quien era, era demasiado obvio.

-Robin, ¿cómo esta todo allá?- pregunto starfire.

-Enfermizo, oye no tienes que llamar a cada rato.

-Claro que si, debo asegurarme de que estés bien.- dijo starfire sonriendo. Robin también sonrió al saber que su novia se preocupaba por él.

-Dick Grayson.- grito la pediatra.

-Oye star, es mi turno tengo que irme…oye…

-Si.- pregunto starfire esperando un "te amo" de parte de robin.

-Podrías dejar de llamarme robincito por favor.- dijo robin, starfire cambio la expresión en su rostro a una enojada.- me molesta un poco.

-Claro, adiós **robin**.- dijo starfire colgando su comunicador. Robin volvió a guardar el suyo y camino hacia la oficina de la pediatra que lo habia llamado.

-Hola hijo, siéntate.- le dijo señalando una camilla.- si no alcanzas usa el banquito.

-No será necesario.- dijo robin secamente sentándose por si solo.

-A ver Dick, qué te pasa.- dijo la pediatra acercándose a él aun sentada en su silla con ruedas.

-Ah… estoy enfermo.

-¿Te ha dolido la garganta?, le pregunto sacando algo de un frasco de vidrio.

-Si yo…- fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que la pediatra le metiera un palillo de madera a la boca.

-Di Ahh.- robin no podía ni hablar, cada palabra que decía sonaba como un Ahh.

-Tienes la garganta muy seca.- concluyo tirando el palito de madera en el basurero que estaba alado de ella.- ¿has tomado alguna clase de bebidas frías o paletas heladas?

-No.- contesto robin aunque sabía que no era verdad.

-Está bien…- dijo cruzando sus piernas mientras se sentaba, después se acerco a robin y le pregunto: ¿tienes novia?

No se esperaba esa pregunta. La doctora podría ser muy guapa pero no era su tipo.

-Pero eso qué tiene que ver con que este enfermo.- pregunto robin nervioso, levantándose de la camilla con miedo.

-Ah nada, es que mi hija esta buscando novio y no estaría mal echarle una manita.

-Eh si, tengo novia.

-Oh, está bien no importa. Bueno volviendo a lo tuyo… no consumas ningún tipo de alimento frio o que pueda causarte más malestar, tus fosas nasales están bien, pero no resistirán si te sigues exponiendo al frio.- le advirtió, dándole por entendido a robin que había descubierto que estaba mintiendo.

-Debes tomar estas pastillas cada cuatro horas, pero te digo te harán dormir así que no planees nada para el otro día.- dijo tecleando la receta para robin.

-No lo hare, mañana estaremos a dos grados bajo cero.- dijo acomodándose el cuello de la camiseta que le daba comezón con la chaqueta que traía puesta.

-Abrígate y que te valla bien hijo.- dijo la doctora imprimiendo la receta y extendiéndosela para que la tomara.- puedes ir a la farmacia exprés que tenemos dentro del hospital para que no tengas que ir a una fuera.

-No soy tan pequeño pero gracias.- dijo robin tomando el papel para después salir e ir a esa farmacia.

Cuando llego tomo un papel que le indicaba el número de turno para pasar.

-234.- leyó robin para después mirar la pantalla que decía 218. Toda vía faltaba mucho para su turno. Miro hacia los lados y no habia nadie esperando.

Camino hacia la ventalla para que lo atendieran pero un señor lo detuvo.

-Disculpe, aun no es su turno.- se trataba de un oficial que revisara que los pacientes no se metieran en la fila.

-Pero no hay nadie, sería tonto que esperara porque…

-Tiene que esperar su turno.- dijo indicándole los asientos para que esperara. Robin de mala gana se sentó a esperar de nuevo.

…..

Mientras tanto en la Torre T

-Amigos he encontrado un artefacto circular que al momento de introducirlo a este otro aparato hace que salga música por estos hoyitos.- dijo starfire con una grabadora y un CD en sus manos.

-Starfire eso es un CD.- dijo cyborg corrigiéndola.

-Oh, ¿quién inventaría estos CDs?- pregunto starfire rompiendo por accidente los discos con su fuerza sobrehumana.

-Es una larga historia. ¿Porque no pones uno?- dijo chico bestia dándole otro de su música favorita.

-Está bien.- dijo starfire tomando el disco y colocándolo de manera equivocada en la grabadora.

La música comenzó a sonar pero al poco rato el aparato comenzó a incendiarse.

-Eso es normal en una grabadora.- pregunto la ingenua alienígena.

-No, no es normal. Cyborg se incendio la grabadora.- grito chico bestia a -cyborg que estaba preparando la comida.

-Qué, les dije que no hicieran tonterías.

-Llamare a robin.- dijo starfire tomando su comunicador hasta que chico bestia se lo quito y lo lanzo por la ventana.

-No, no puedes llamar a robin si lo haces se enojara con nosotros por haber incendiado **SU **grabadora.

-Bueno, qué hacemos.- grito starfire desesperada.

-Tomen esto.- dijo cyborg lanzando un extintor.

Chico bestia no reacciono y el extintor le dio en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Starfire lo tomo ya en el suelo y como no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo usarlo, accidentalmente lo lanzo por la ventana, haciendo otro agujero en el cristal.

Raven se levanto de su cama al escuchar el crash que venia de la sala, así que fue a ver qué estaban haciendo.

-¡Starfire se suponía que apagarías el fuego!- le reprocho cyborg, cuando de pronto comenzó a incendiarse más y oliera a humo por toda la torre.

-Qué esta pasando aquí.- dijo raven al ver el incendio y a los titanes gritando.

-Esque starfire lanzo el extintor por la ventana y…

-Robin se enojara conmigo si se da cuenta de que incendie su grabadora…

-Chico bestia se desmayo cuando le lancé el extintor en la cabeza y…

-Te juro que no fue mi culpa, yo solo oprimí el botón y…

A raven le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza por tanto griterío de los titanes que hablaban al mismo tiempo, tenia que pararlos y ya.

-¡Cállense!- y funciono su plan porque todos se quedaron atónicos.

-Por favor no se les ocurrió tomar una manguera y apagarlo.- dijo haciéndolos razonar.

-A mi se me pudo haber ocurrido eso.- dijo cyborg.

Starfire tomo la manguera y apago el incendio causado por la grabadora, pero ahora el problema era esconderla.

-Bueno, ya lo apagamos ahora qué.- dijo cyborg.

-Ahora intenten despertar a chico bestia.- dijo raven para después irse de nuevo a su habitación.

-Despertar a chico bestia… starfire tú lo despiertas y yo esconderé la grabadora.- dijo cyborg tomando el artefacto.

-Está bien, amigo bestia necesitas despertar por que sino robin nos matara.- dijo starfire agitándolo.

-No funciona.

-Sigue tratando.- dijo cyborg subiéndose a una escalera para poner al aparato en una repisa que habia en la sala.

-Por favor… ya se.- dijo starfire sacando una bombilla de su cabeza.

-Cyborg, nuestra amiga raven esta esperando a chico bestia para comer un delicioso tofu juntos, que mal que él este desmallado.- en ese momento chico bestia se despertó rápidamente de su supuesto desmallo listo para comer tofu con su chica preferida.

-Aquí estoy, ¿dónde esta el tofu?

-Ya casi…- dijo cyborg tratando de colocar el artefacto en la repisa, pero en un descuido se le resbalo y callo al piso, mas bien en la cabeza de chico bestia.

-Oh no, se desmallo de nuevo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto starfire dejando a chico bestia en el sofá.

-Esta vez debemos pensar, ahora raven pensara que somos idiotas si no hacemos algo solos.- dijo cyborg.

-Esta bien, revisemos en el botiquín de emergencia.- propuso starfire.

…..

En el hospital, treinta minutos después

Robin esperaba como tonto a que le dieran las medicinas. Eso era demasiado estúpido pero no podía burlar al guardia que estaba alado de él mirándolo como una estatua. Si robin se movía, él movía sus ojos lo tenia muy bien vigilado.

-Tal vez si debí traer a starfire.- dijo robin arrepintiéndose, estaba completamente aburrido y la compañía de su novia no le vendría nada mal.

No se resistió mas, tomo su comunicador y espero a que le contestaran. Luego cyborg salió en la pantalla.

-Hola cyborg, puedes pasarme a star por favor.- dijo robin.

-Ah, ella no esta aquí pero no te preocupes todo esta bien robin, ¿como va todo por allá?- dijo cyborg tapando a starfire que estaba vendando a chico bestia.

-Pésimo, oye en verdad necesito hablar con starfire.- dijo robin, no era su culpa, tenia ganas de hablar con ella aunque lo habia hecho hace cuarenta minutos.

-Ah, está bien… ¡starfire robin quiere hablar contigo!- aviso cyborg. La pantalla se movio un poco y luego salió starfire.

-Robinci… perdón robin.- dijo de manera enojada.

-Estoy seguro de que tu eres la única que me va a contestar con sinceridad, esta todo bien ahí, ¿no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal?- pregunto robin levantándose de su asiento para después caminar hacia un lugar en donde el guardia no lo viera.

-Si, todo está bien, te preocupas mucho.- dijo starfire sonriendo.

-Bueno, si pasa algo malo no dudes en llamarme.- dijo robin casi colgando.

-Hey espera.- dijo robin ya que starfire estaba a punto de cerrar su comunicador. _Pero no le dije robincito _pensó starfire pensando que robin le iba a reclamar de nuevo.

-Te amo.- le dijo para después cerrar el comunicador.

…..

En la Torre T

Starfire se quedo paralizada al escuchar las palabras de robin. Casi nunca le decía eso, a ella le gustaba mucho las muestras de cariño de su novio, aunque fueran pocas, por eso las disfrutaba mas.

Pero después un ruido en el baño interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cyborg y ella fueron corriendo al lugar para ver de que se trataba y era la llave de paso del baño que se habia roto de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto starfire desesperada.

-En serio no lose.- dijo cyborg que ya se le habían acabado las ideas.

…..

En el hospital

233 decía la pantalla que indicaba los turnos. Robin estaba esperando a que su número (234) llegara, solo faltaba uno.

234, por fin habia llegado el momento, después de casi una hora de espera por fin era hora de que lo atendieran.

-Hola jovencito, ¿tu receta médica?- pregunto otra secretaria, robin le dio la receta y ella saco las píldoras de un cuarto en donde tenían todas las medicinas.

-Gracias.- dijo robin y corrió hacia afuera lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al auto T porque se le estaba congelando el cabello.

-Oh, por fin.- dijo metiendo las llaves y comenzando a conducir a la torre.

…..

En la Torre T

-Esto lo detendrá.- dijo cyborg rodeando la llave con cinta adhesiva.

-Esto siempre funciona.

-Oigan qué paso, tengo dos chipotes en la cabeza.- dijo chico bestia sujetando una bolsa de hielo y presionándola contra su cabeza que estaba rodeada por las vendas.

-Ah, tu te caíste y te pegaste en la cabeza.- le dijo cyborg para que no le echara la culpa.

-¿Muy bien?, qué están haciendo.

-Esta cosa se volvió a romper. Pero esto lo detendrá y mañana llamaremos al plomero.- dijo cyborg levantándose.

-Necesito descansar viejo.- dijo de nuevo cyborg caminando hacia el sofá de la sala.

…..

En las calles de Jump City

Robin viajaba en el auto T para llegar a la torre, descansar y tomarse esas píldoras que le habían recetado para mejorarse. Cuando una patrulla que estaba detrás de él lo detuvo.

-¿Hijo tienes licencia?- le pregunto el oficial que estaba en la ventana.

Si.- dijo robin sacando su licencia para conducir. La habia sacado cuando construyo su motocicleta.

-Parece que esto es falso.

¿De qué habla?- pregunto robin algo enojado. Había hecho muchos trámites para sacarla.

-Un niño de trece años no puede conducir.

-Por favor no de nuevo, tengo dieciséis.

-Baje del auto por favor.- dijo el oficial.

-Robin obedeció y el policía comenzó a revisarlo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto viendo el cinturón.

-¿Usted porta armas sin licencia para portar armas?- le pregunto.

-Las necesito para proteger la ciudad, soy robin por el amor de Dios.- dijo ya desesperado.

-Bueno, si quiere irse sin multa lo podemos arreglar con, ya sabes hijo.- dijo el oficial haciéndole señas con las manos.

-Ah, con que quiere dinero.- dijo robin con una sonrisa.

-Si, vamos nadie se enterara.

-Cállese, prefiero pagar mi multa.- dijo robin, él no le iba a la corrupción, sabía lo que era correcto.

-Está bien, se la dejare pasar por hoy, pero si lo vuelvo a ver conduciendo lo arrestare.- dijo el oficial señalándolo amenazadoramente para después meterse de nuevo en su patrulla e irse a vigilar.

-Policías tontos.- dijo robin para después meterse en el auto de nuevo y partir a la Torre de los titanes.

…..

En la Torre T

Los titanes veían la televisión y chico bestia dormía por su golpe en la cabeza. No podían creerlo, habia funcionado, ahora robin no se enojaría con ellos. Después de unos minutos robin llego a la torre y estaciono el auto para irse a la sala con la bolsa de medicinas en la mano.

-Hola titanes.- dijo robin entrando para después sentarse en el sofá junto con sus compañeros.

-Shh, está dormido.- dijo starfire señalando al pobre y herido chico bestia.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo titanes, la torre esta intacta.

-Si, lo hicieron.- dijo raven sarcásticamente con el libro en las manos.

-Robin te extrañe mucho.- dijo starfire en voz baja para después abrasarlo.

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero también te extrañe, creo que debo llevarte cuando valla de nuevo a un hospital.

En el baño la cinta ya no podía detener mas el agua que estaba a punto de salir disparada, estaba haciendo un tipo de zumbido.

-¿Qué hay para comer?- pregunto raven.

-Spaguetti con albóndigas y para chico bestia…bueno no importa, está dormido.- dijo cyborg.

-Silencio… qué es ese zumbido.- pregunto robin.

Después de dos segundos la cinta salió volando y el agua llego hasta la sala en donde estaban los titanes, empapándolos a todos con todo y el frio de afuera.

-Creo ahora todos necesitamos ir a un hospital.- dijo raven para después estornudar.

Robin se desmallo al oír eso ya que no quería ir otra vez ahí.

-Iré a preparar el caldo de pollo.- dijo cyborg levantándose del sofá para preparase algo caliente.

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado, me moleste mucho porque el pediatra me tiene que atender hasta que tenga dieciséis años, no es justo. **

**Dime revencita. **


End file.
